bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhammer 40,000: Storm of Vengeance/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czternastym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Wieczna wojna dwóch walczących ze sobą frakcji, super wielkie statki kosmiczne, mechy, demony, tryskająca wszędzie brutalność , oraz wiele innych rzeczy których nie wymieniłem sprawiają, że Warhammer to idealne uniwersum wręcz stworzone by mieć ekranizację. Zresztą i tak ma ich nie mało. Od wyśmienitej strategii czasu rzeczywistego down of war mistrzów fachu, wyciskającej ostatnie soki z potencjału marki, która obrodziła w całą masę równie genialnych dodatków oraz nawet kontynuację, z lekkim zacięciem hak n slashowym, niszową turówkę Armagedon z poprzedniego roku od slyterin strategys, aż po krwistą grę akcji z widokiem z trzeciej osoby o nazwie space marine. Jednakże mimo nawet wybitnej marki, na każdą dobrą pozycję przypada setka rupieci nie wartych grosza. Bowiem dzisiaj otworzymy bramy piekielnie, i zaczerpniemy z trzeciego źródła największego badziewia zatruwającego steama, na równi z chujozami z grinlajta czy starymi śmieciami wskrzeszonymi przez wielkich wydawców. Czas więc zająć się pecetowymi konwersjami dyrdymał ze smart fonów, tabletów i innych urządzeń mobilnych, a dokładniej prawdziwą zdradą i Targowicą, przeciwko fanom serii warhammer. Czy diabeł jest aż tak straszny jak go malują? Cóż, zaraz się przekonamy. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Warhammer 40,000: Storm of Vengeance, została wypluta na progi steama dnia trzeciego kwietnia 2014, a z kolei studiem, które miało czelność wyklepać ten zbiorowy gwałt na serii oraz go później wydać, było Eutechnyx, które możecie kojarzyć z bezapelacyjnie największego knota 2013 roku , pod tytułem ride to hell retribution, serii big mad truckers czy też kilku nawet przyzwoitych produkcji z cyklu nascar. Co jednak jest ciekawe, w przeciwieństwie do innych portów z komórek na komputery osobiste, jak chociażby deus xd fol, bezbożnego cytuję remastereda pierwszego colina mcrae, hulającego na juniti, czy Ravensword: Shadowlands , które opuściły ajfonowy kurwidołek kilka, albo i kilkanaście miesięcy później, wersja na blaszaki nawiedziła serwis cyfrowy steam, 20 dni, a w przypadku androida nawet niecały miesiąc, przed trafieniem na urządzenia przenośne. Na domiar złego, ten wypierd mamuta pojawił się już w cyfrowej dystrybucji dwudziestego ósmego lutego jako beta do kupienia za 10 dolarów, a niedługo potem, twórcy widząc wzburzoną falę negatywnych komentarzy dotyczących jakości gry, postanowili prędko zaszufladkować ją do wczesnego dostępu, by zapewne postawić ją w innym, lepszym świetle. Zanim jednak rozłożymy tę profanację na części pierwsze, sprawdźmy, jaki odzew zyskał Storm of Vengeance wśród krytyków w Internecie. Na popularnym serwisie agregującym recenzje ten zacny produkt w wersji komputerowej otrzymał 33 punkty na 100, na które złożyły się recenzje z Destructoid, gdzie sam gm sterling wystawił nawałnicy zemsty dwie na pięć gwiazdek, euro gamera, zwieńczona dosadnym 3 na 10, oraz ta wprawionego w boju niemieckiego serwisu 4players, podsumowana notą 2 5 na 100. Smaczku dodaje fakt, iż liczba punktów na metacriticku wersji na sprzęty apla, która wyszła niemalże 3 tygodnie później, wynosi z kolei 58. Cóż, przygotujcie się na prawdziwe rozwolnienie. Gdy tylko najedziemy kursorem na ikonę tego tytułu, i dwukrotnie ją klikniemy, oraz przeczekamy pół minuty śnieżnobiałej planszy, oraz minutę czarnego z uruchomioną muzyką w tle, przed naszymi oczami ukazuje się ekran tytułowy. W tle jakiś bohomaz, który przed dodaniem do gry zapewne był podtarty przez kapucynka i zalany pięcioma kubłami wypełnionymi kawą zmieszaną z gnojowicą, na pierwszym planie ramka wykonana z jakichś prętów i zakończona czaszkami ze skrzydłami, na górze widnie znak dark angels, a na środku pięć opcji do wyboru. Po prostu bieda aż w oczy kłuje. Rozumiem, ta gra miała budżet trzech złamanych zapałek, ale naprawdę nie mieliście pomysłu na cokolwiek, co nie krzyczałoby statyczna szarobura chujnia z trybikami? Na imperatora, przecież każda poprzednia gra z warhammerem w nazwie, w meni głównym zawierała trójwymiarowy model na środku jakiegoś klimatycznego krajobrazu, a ta nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić? Tak czy inaczej, prócz możliwości rozpoczęcia rozgrywki samemu, wraz z innymi graczami, bądź zakupu zawartości do pobrania, mamy rozkurwiające neurony opcje, składające się z trzech pasków głośności dotyczących całego dźwięku, muzyki oraz dialogów, głośnika, który pozwala wyciszyć całą grę jak za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki, oraz tajemniczo brzmiący tryb hardcorowy. Tak, to jest jedna z tych gier. Porzućcie więc wszelkie nadzieje, bo czeka nas chałtura pierwszej kategorii. Fabuła jest osadzona na planecie Pisajna cztery, którą zielonoskórzy orkowie starają się przejąć. My, wcielamy się w dowódcę Mrocznych Aniołów, Goffów, czyli międzyplanetarnych łupieżców i piratów, z groszkową karnacją skóry, bądź innych frakcji jak bad mun, czy imperial gard za pośrednictwem płatnego dodatku, a naszym zadaniem jest, powstrzymać nadchodzącego oprawcę przed podbiciem globu. I to by było właściwie na tyle, jeśli chodzi o historię. Owszem, przed i po wykonaniu danych etapów mamy dialogi, a raczej prostokąty z tekstem i podobiznami danych postaci, które nakreślają nam sytuację oraz to co się dzieje na polu walki, ale nie dość, że mają się one nijak z tym, czego chwilę później doświadczymy, to w główniej mierze są całkowicie zbędne. Atakuje nas fala orków, cztery linie dialogowe o tym byśmy się przygotowali. Gdy micha mistrza zostaje sklepana przez jakiegoś większego rywala, ten w opłakanym stanie odprawia jakiemuś żołnierzowi całą litanię o tym, żeby go już zostawił i brnął dalej. Przeklikiwanie tych jakże frapujących konwersacji jest tutaj więc na porządku dziennym. Jednak i tak nie jest to największym grzechem tej szmiry. No właśnie, zgadnijcie tylko z jakiego gatunku jest ten oparty na niezwykle brutalnym i mrocznym świecie Wojennego Młota twór. Obrona wieży, czyli chujowizna na modłę plants vs zombies, bądź jak to sami geniusze nazywają, strategia torowa. I nie przesłyszeliście się, torowa, dziejąca się na kurwa dróżkach. Tak więc zostajemy wrzuceni do obszaru, złożonego z pięciu pasów, na końców których przeciwnik rozstawił swoje graty, z których to stopniowo zaczynają wypełzać groźno nastawione istoty. Celem batalii jest więc zagarnięcie trzech sektorów oponenta z lewej strony ekranu, oraz jednoczesna obrona naszych punktów. Tak więc stawiamy struktury pozwalające nam generować energię zwaną odkupieniem, bądź w przypadku goffów Tif, wznosimy baraki pozwalające nam rekrutować nowe jednostki, czekamy na ich wytworzenie, by je postawić w najbardziej odpowiednim do tego miejscu na mapie, bądź przeciągnąć na półkę by mieć je w gotowości na później. Powtórzyć i proszę, oto wszystko na temat rozgrywki. Taka epickość, że z emocji aż wbiłem się łbem w ścianę. Zresztą, jak się okazuje, ta banalna i mdła rozgrywka nie tyle nieudolnie czerpie garściami z produkcji z roślinami i umarlakami w roli głównej, co z poprzedniej gry Eutechnyxu ze steama, zatytułowanej nindża koty kontra psy samuraje. *co to kurwa jest* Wracając jednak do tematu, prócz surowca, dzięki któremu możemy tworzyć nowe jednostki oraz budynki, mamy także drugą walutę, postanowienie, bądź u orków wypaczenie, która pozwala nam aktywować umiejętności nabyte w HQ Unit za punkty zdobywane podczas podnoszenia naszego poziomu. Nie licząc kruczo skrzydłowego motoru oraz spalenia, które otrzymujemy przy pierwszych chwilach z grą, dysponujemy również przemieszczeniem, fortecą zbawienia, która to stawia na polu walki konstrukcję chroniącą część naszego oddziału, zatrzymujące czas pole u marins, a z kolei po stronie tych zielonych mamy w zanadrzu laser, rażący całą grupę nieprzyjaciół w drobny mak, dodający skrzydeł okrzyk, wyzwalający w prymitywniejszych pierwotny instynkt, oraz tak zwane ajzgona skłik ja. I o ile na papierze te dodatkowe zdolności przedstawia się co najmniej dobrze, to już w praktyce są to chyba najbardziej bezużyteczne przedmioty w całej grze. Bo nie dość, że wydobycie danej ilości tworzywa trwa wieki, zwłaszcza w przypadku Mrocznych Aniołiów, gdzie materiał ten zdobywa się wyłączając z użycia dane obiekty, a by puścić uzdolnienie w ruch należy poczekać kolejne kilkadziesiąt sekund, to jeszcze efekt końcowy wygląda lekko mówiąc marnie. Lasery ledwo przetrącają kark jednemu typowi, szarża przyspiesza paskudy o parę pikseli, a kierowca motoroweru po przybyciu, prędko zostaje z niego zrzucony. Skoro już mowa o zachowaniu, sztuczna inteligencja jest na poziomie klamki od zakrystii. Zarówno taktyczni żołnierze jak i ci walczący na bliski dystans, zatrzymali się w rozwoju intelektualnym wraz z goblinami. Gdy uzbrojony po zęby ork zacznie mknąć kilka linii wyżej od szwadronu granatników, ci jak nigdy nic spokojnym krokiem zaczną zmierzać w swoją stronę. Czasem gdy po zniszczeniu budynku wypluwajego kolejne szkarady, jakimś cudem wygramoli się z niego kolejna, ten zatrzymuje się by dobić pokrakę i umrzeć na polu chwały, zamiast po prostu odbić pas. Zdarza się często, że Ci specjalizujący się w pukawkach, w walce na krótki dystans, zaczną nieudolnie dobijać maszkary piąchami, jednocześnie sapiąc jakby chwilę wcześniej przebiegli maraton, by chwilę później umrzeć. Podczas rzutu granatu przed daną jednostkę marins w newralgiczne miejsce, reszta kompanii nieprzerwalnie zacznie przeć do przodu nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Kiedy już wyhaczą adwersarza na zonie obok, zaczną pociesznie w niego napierdalać ołowiem, do momentu gdy już się oddali o czubek ich buta. A podczas gdy zderzą się nosami, może zdarzyć się, że nawet nie drgną palcem by siebie nawzajem powstrzymać. Warto też wspomnieć o rodzajach misji w jakich będziemy brać udział. Bowiem prócz normalnych bitew, mamy także oznaczone niebieskim kolorem batalie pomijalne, które różnią się tekstem przed ich otwarciem, oraz ułożeniem wrogich obiektów, oraz wreszcie utarczki, w których to bez jakichkolwiek zasobów i tylko przy użyciu dostępnych w talii postaci, będziemy musieli pokonać daną liczbę nadchodzących istot. Jednak zanim dane nam będzie przysiąść nad tymi cudeńkami na własną rękę, czeka nas jeden z najdłuższych samouczków w historii, obejmujący prawie że połowę całej tej chujangi od siedmiu boleści. Bowiem jakiś tępak wpadł na pomysł, że zamiast stworzyć jedną, uczącą wszystkich elementów produkcji mapy, bądź planszy podczas ładowania, znakomitym pomysłem będzie wykonanie tak przewlekłego przewodnika, by gracz przewijając kolejne linijki, które są niemalże dłuższe od samej rozgrywki, czuł się jakby walił się młotem w łeb. To tak jakby ten tytuł był skierowany nie do dojrzałych odbiorców bądź miłośników cyklu, a wymoczków którzy to nie potrafią utrzymać równowagi na fotelu przez więcej niż 5 sekund, nawet gdyby był przyspawany do podłogi. Serio, prowadzenie za rękę nie ma tu końca. Oprawa audiowizualna to szarość, burość i nijakość w czystej formie. Jak przystało na skleconą na pół gwizdka grę na silniku juniti, nędza czai się na każdym kroku. Tekstury wielkością przypominają członek karła, modele są wybite z kanciastych brył, tła, których jest tutaj niedosyt, są niezbyt urodziwe, animacje przypominają te dżepetta po złamaniu obu rąk, a efekty specjalne w tym pociski i wybuchy przywołują na myśl wczesne czasy drugiego milenium. Widać, że programiści harowali noce i dnie o suchym pysku by dostarczyć wam takie wspaniałości. Rozumiem, że ten produkt był przystosowany na tablety i inne urządzenia mobilne, ale na miłość boską, czy gracze pecetowi nie mogli dostać czegoś więcej niż tylko parę większych rozdzielczości? I o ile na grafikę można przymknąć oko z racji jej rodowodu, to już do muzycznej strony z rezerwą nie da się podejść. Kwestie marins czy orków podczas potyczek, szybko się nudzą i brzmią jakby były nagrywane w piwnicy przy szafce z kiszonymi, pukawki, którymi posługują się taktyczni dudnią jak maszyna do szycia, a melodie, które starały się odwzorować epickość bojów z prawdziwego warhammera, są całkowicie bez polotu. Nie mogło również zabraknąć prawdziwego niezbędnika każdej szanującej się abominacji, czyli zjebanej po całości sfery technicznej. Ekrany ładowania, trwające zresztą prawie tyle co jedno starcie, zawieszają nam program gdy tylko się pojawią. Czasem kliknięcie klawisza odpowiedzialnego za rozpoczęcie etapu, może spowodować nagły wyskok do pulpitu i późniejsze wypierdolenie się na plecy. Tryb hardkorowy, który znacząco podnosi poziom trudności aplikacji, czasem włącza się bez naszej zgody, przez co dostajemy sowity wpierdol. Machina mordu zielonych, która wcześniej nie robiła wrażenia naszym wojakom, nagle ot tak ich masakruje, bez jakiegokolwiek powodu czy wyjaśnienia. Innym razem, wroga jednostka przejdzie swobodnie przez lewą stronę mapy, przenikając przez postawioną konstrukcję i nie podbijając danej linii. A jedno dostępne osiągnięcie na stima, które w założeniu miało się pojawić po ukończeniu kampanii Dark Angels na sto procent, tego nie robi. No cuda się dzieją nieliche! Zbierając wszystko do kupy, Warhammer 40,000: Storm of Vengeance, to istne zgorszenie, które nigdy nie powinno mieć prawa bytu. To świętokradztwo zarówno na tej marce, jak i grach wideo w ogóle, a logo Games Workshop umieszczone na okładce to wręcz nasranie do ryja miłośnikom Wojennego Młota. To tak jakby zebrać przy jednym stole Schwarzeneggera, Stallona oraz Sigala, i uciąć im języki tylko po to, by zmusić ich do rozwiązywania krzyżówek. Za to jak potwornie shańbili tak wielką klasę, producenci, a raczej heretycy za to odpowiedzialni, powinni zostać spaleni żywcem, najlepiej przez oddział sióstr bitwy przy pomocy miotacza płomieni. Gwałcący mózg przez oczodół niezajmujący game play, fabuła, która nie istnieje, talenty które nic nie wnoszą do rozgrywki, samouczek niemający końca, bezmózga sztuczna inteligencja oraz wałkowane w kółko te same lokacje sprawiają, że nie czerpiemy z tej gry żadnej przyjemności. Imperator widząc to co ludzie z Eutechnyxa odkurwili, pewnie z wkurwienia wpadłby w śpiączkę. Owszem, produkt nie wysypuje się tak często, a w niektórych momentach czuć namiastkę materiału źródłowego, ale mimo wszystko i tak dostajemy śmiertelnie nudną gierkę, której umieszczenie na komputerze osobistym było kompletnie bezcelowe. Wolałbym utonąć w kałuży własnych szczochów niż przebrnąć przez chociażby jedną bitwę. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (RTS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 9)